The present invention relates to a removable inner sole for interposition between a foot and the interior foot-supporting surface of a shoe for ventilating the interior of the shoe and the foot with a constantly replenished supply of fresh air while gently massaging the foot to provide for greatly improved walking comfort.
It is well known that the inherently confining nature of a conventional shoe worn on and about the foot provides a restricted environment in which substantially trapped air stagnates and heats up, thereby facilitating the growth of disease-causing bacteria and the development of offensive odors. In such constricted, uncomfortably warm and stagnant surroundings the foot tires more quickly causing the wearer of the shoe unnecessary discomfort, occasional pain and often interfering with his plans or activities.
The prior art teaches a number of shoe constructions integrally incorporating pumping means for circulating a quantity of relatively fresh air about the foot and operable by the normal walking motion of the foot relative to and within the shoe. However, such constructions are for the most part unduly complex and generally restrictive upon the physical appearance of the shoe, as well as adding considerable weight and expense thereto.
Insertable ventilating insoles for use with conventional footwear are also disclosed in the art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,051 to Kamimura teaches an inner sole having separate pumping and discharge compartments and valve means for controlling air flow into the inner sole and between the compartments. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,930 to Brahm provides a three tiered arrangement of material layers defining an internally convoluted or tortuous path through which air is moved for forced ventilation of the foot.
Each of these insertable structures is characterized by relatively complex arrangements of elements that are costly to manufacture and consequently to the consumer. It will in addition be readily recognized that unless the internal structural features of such an insertable ventilating insole are kept to a bare minimum, the thickness of the same will be too great to permit a comfortable fit within an otherwise properly fitting shoe, and particularly at the toe-supporting or receiving end thereof where there is typically, and properly, little or no excess play between the foot and the upper of the shoe.
It is, therefore, the desideratum of the present invention to provide a ventilating insole insertable into and removable from a shoe for forcibly circulating a supply of fresh air about the foot as the user walks in the usual manner. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide such an insole of advantageously simple construction having a minimum of component parts, and which insole will easily and comfortably fit within a properly fitting shoe.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of air discharge means at the toe portion of the insole such that fresh air is discharged from the insole substantially uniformly throughout and along the toe portion thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable insole which gently massages the foot during normal walking motion of the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an insertable insole which is extremely and beneficially inexpensive to fabricate utilizing well-known materials and methods.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in an insole construction comprising a pair of resiliently deformable members shaped peripherally to fit within a shoe and secured together along their marginal edges. The members bound a single unobstructed chamber which extends for the full length and width thereof and further include spacer means enlarging the chamber at the heel portion to permit the accumulation in the enlarged heel portion of a quantity of fresh air from without the envelope through an air inlet opening. Discharge openings are provided at the toe portion of the envelope, where there are further included dimples or protrusions provided for the purpose of gently massaging the foot as the same is supported on the insole.